clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 62
Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 16:55, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Leedleleedleleedle Howdy hee haa ho. What did you say Mo? Did you grow? omg leedle lets dance m8 with the enchanted Bacon Puffle TheNintendoKing Succession of pins I specifically put the succession like that because of the "This is CP's 30(8/9)th pin" part of the page and because of the fact that the other four unreleased pins are done like this. — Spydar007 (Talk) 13:54, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :lol, it can be changed if/when they are released. — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:05, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh well y not :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:06, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Cave Maze SWFs Do you have the Cave Maze SWFs saved? — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:07, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :pls2give — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:12, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::wuv u — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:22, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :::eye w00t? Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:24, April 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: dem editing worz I think it's already out of hand, but, since at last an admin has actually bothered to do something about the situation, I will now stop (even though the page is now totally wrong in comparison to others, but what do I care). — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:35, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I cant save I can't save and the error things says I must have the right required to save! Can you help me to see why? Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 00:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) lol spydar 17:43 (cur | prev) . . (+228)‎ . . Penguin-Pal (Talk | contribs) (i can swear to myself that i nearly wrote "spydar" XD) LOL — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:45, April 14, 2015 (UTC) : \( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/ :Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:00, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! ORLY m8 — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:24, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Triangle Confirmed Cool. But where did the missing .01° go? -- 20:57, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your Code Hi, will that make a drop down menu for promoting an administrator? HypercaneTeen(talk) 13:20, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Cascading Protection Hey, Penguin-Pal. Do you think it would be a good idea to use cascading protection on our main page so we wouldn't have to keep protecting images and templates that are embedded there? I've never used it before, so I'd like to know if there would be any problems with using it. Have a great day, -- 05:18, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :All right, I've applied it to the main page. Thanks for the feedback. :-- 06:29, April 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Cost Ummm no. The item was available in the catalog, therefore it cost (past tense) X coins and could be bought by members. It is correct grammar. Stop Syster nao pls. — Spydar007 (Talk) 05:57, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :THe item does not 'cost' anything when it isn't available in the catalog (i.e., it cannot be obtained). In this case, cost is the correct format. — Spydar007 (Talk) 06:00, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Let's just not argue about it. This is the way articless are written in, and if you think it should be changed, you should probably hold a discussion about. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:03, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry but why is a discussion needed to decide what is correct grammar? — Spydar007 (Talk) 06:05, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Exactly. But to be honest, the preice should remain present simple actually- prices don't just "go away" if the item is currently not available. As for grammar, there are man ways to write the article into, but there's no point in keeping changing them over and over. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:08, May 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: i haz teh code Well it works but it has also disabled my highlights on my global scripts over at CC, which was the one thing I don't want it to do. — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:07, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Do you mean to override the CSS in any other wiki that uses this? :Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:13, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I want to override this wiki's highlight CSS because I have a variation of it stored for global use and the two are interfering. — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:17, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: XML Funz I don't like messing with SVG files because of the white lines between shapes, but thanks for the tip. It's certainly faster than doing trial and error in SWiX until it looks how I want it to. ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ -- 22:20, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Hi! I wanted to ask if i can add the pin tracker to my page. And also can u tell me how to add posts like "This user has met gary" etc.. Wikia106 (talk) 14:36, May 20, 2015 (UTC)Wikia106Wikia106 (talk) 14:36, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Chat Ban Duration Hey P-P, shouldn't my ban have ended by now? It's the 27th and it was 19:04 33 minutes ago. Just asking in case it's glitched or something. TheNintendoKing Tabs Good day, Penguin-Pal. I was hoping you could help me on the topic of inserting tabs on my user page. They seem a lot more convenient that scrolling down. (To me, at least) I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you, like a phoenix!Dashie12345 04:10, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Too much lag Hai P-P! It-sa me Iffg, well, I've tried everything, clearing cache, cookies, reinstalling the browser, trying other browsers, but whatever I try, the chat doesn't work, I type something in, and it doesn't appear in the tab, for all I know, I could be banned, but I don't think the chat would let me on if I was. Any tips on how I can get my chat working again? Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 14:56, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Wedding Invitation You are hereby invited to the wedding of Aquila Bellatrix Frollo and Lelouch vi Brittania at 2PM IST tommorow on the Club Penguin Wiki Chat Boo....guess who? AVADA KEDAVRA! 16:51, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:Wedding Invitation Thanks bro. Boo....guess who? AVADA KEDAVRA! 17:08, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Penguin SWF Color Hi P-P, I'm sure this question has already been asked (and answered) before, but is there another version of this but in Blue uploaded somewhere? Or if not, is there a simple way to change the color using a program like SWiX, or something? In particular I wanted to use a blue penguin for The Jetsetter images because it's sorta hard to see the black-on-black contrast. Thanks, Jeserator HTTR! 19:45, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE: Too Much Lag, Ahh Thanks for clearing that up, and going to the MLP wikia. chat doesn't work their neither, so I have to send the thing to wikia. Anything I should include in my letter to wikia? I don't want to miss anything. Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 13:15, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Grats! Hey, thanks! And congratulations to you for making almost 50,000 edits (according to the amount of edits it says you've made since you joined). Although looking at your , it looks like you've made over that amount already... I don't get why Wikia does this. -- 08:11, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Because.. errr.. why not donger here :Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:43, June 25, 2015 (UTC) SWF Rescaling Program Hey, Penguin-Pal. I'm working on an offline version of your Quick Drop, but I need help getting it to make the same changes as yours does. Here's an image of a special dance action that I rescaled. As you can see, not everything was rescaled (the blue circle and shadow). Here's the source code. Would you be able to help me out? -- 20:26, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I've applied the changes you suggested (source code), but it still gets a different result than your code (see this - the XML result from your code is on the left, mine is on the right). However, your code produced a correct result and mine produced this. So if it doesn't add a Matrix child to each PlaceObject2 element, what does it do? :S :-- 20:52, June 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I think the way to go, perhasps would be- if not using an XML parser- to go for a regex solution. I haven't got to use regex in python, but that would work in javascript, so perhaps pyhon can also handle it this way. I'll see if i can make some example pattern for doing so. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:52, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Just asking Hi Penguin-Pal, I didn't really speak to you in a while XP. How are you? How is everything with editing, coding etc. I guess this message is pointless, but anyway. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 18:29, June 28, 2015 (UTC) UglyMorton's abusive behaviour Ugh, well hi Penguin-Pal, on the following thread http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:450538 UglyMorton has been acting rather abusive and racist, can you ban, or at least warn him for this behaviour? Best regards, Ifellfromgel (cause I'm too lazy to leave my signature.) Ifellfromgel (talk) 21:43, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :Considering I have seen him making comments such as these on forums numerous times, even vandalizing(?) the Russia flag article with negativity, something will have to be done soon if it continues. (lord hey.you pls give us answers) –Watatsuki 21:55, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :I have removed his posts on that thread and given him a warning on his talk page. Thanks for the report. However, consider reporting to someone who is an admin next time. :-- 22:09, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: SWFingie Wow, great work! The reason I wanted to code the SWF rescaler in a language other than JavaScript was so that users wouldn't have to use it in their browser, which is slower and causes tremendous amounts of lag for larger files. Now that people can use it in Python, they shouldn't have to worry about that. By the way, any idea why my previous code wasn't working even though I followed the logic you left on my talk page? Anyway, I uploaded an updated version of your code where I fixed a crash issue when the file isn't found. In the try statement, you had to declare fileFound = True after the file was opened rather than before so it doesn't set it to true before throwing the exception if the file isn't found. I've also modified it so that it now: *Asks to try again if a user enters a file name that doesn't exist *Validates inputs so it doesn't crash if the user doesn't enter an int or a float *Asks to rescale another file after the program is successful *Outputs to a file named _rescaled.xml so it doesn't overwrite the previous file I've also converted some PPish to English in the comments ("temportary" → "temporary") ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °) Here's the updated source code. Try it out and let me know what you think. If everything looks good, may you please add the source code to a page on your test/tutorials wiki? If not, we can add it to a page on this wiki. -- 17:46, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, cool. Have you tested anything with a Blur or Skew node yet? Anyway, I've added the source code here. I also realized it wasn't letting you choose not to pick new window dimensions due to the last changes I made, so I fixed that. Thanks for the help and the bacon. ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ :-- 23:16, June 29, 2015 (UTC)